finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eruyt Village
, the leader of the Viera.]] Eruyt Village is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is the hometown of the Viera, and is deeply connected to the forest. Only Viera can reveal the hidden path to it, as its pathway is covered entirely in a created substance called "Vision Dust", which is harmless to Viera, but clouds the minds of all other races. The only inhabitants of Eryut Village are women, as the Ultimania guide states males live elsewhere. Location Eruyt Village is located deep in the Golmore Jungle. Despite the fact it's a jungle, the Viera call it "The Wood." The Viera and the Wood The only people who live in the village are the reclusive Viera. Even then, "live" is a bit of an exaggeration, since they only meet in the town's center near the middle of the day. The rest of the day, they will sleep around the entire forest, guarding its trees. The Viera, Jote, Fran's elder sister, is the closest thing they have for a leader. More than a village Since the village is part of the forest, the Viera refer to their village as an actual living being. Whether the village does actually have a will of its own is debatable, but the Viera in it certainly seem to think so. Notable Viera: *Jote, the leader of the Viera and Fran's elder sister. *Mjrn, Fran's younger sister, who longs to follow in Fran's footsteps and leave the Wood to explore Ivalice. Story The party never intended to visit Eruyt Village, but on their way to Mt. Bur-Omisace the party must pass through the Golmore Jungle. Upon entering the jungle they find the path is blocked by magickal barriers. Fran explains the Viera have placed them there and that the Wood is hostile toward her, because she has abandoned the Viera way of life. Fran opens the way to Eruyt Village and tells the party to seek Mjrn, Fran's younger sister. They do not find Mjrn, but talk to another of Fran's sisters, Jote, who tells them Mjrn has left the village to Henne Mines. Worried about Mjrn, the party make their way into the mines and find her, consumed by manufacted nethicite and Venat. After destroying the monster the mist lured out, Mjrn is released from the mist's grasp and Fran brings her back to the village. Grateful at the party for having saved Mjrn, Jote gives the party Lente's Tear, which opens the path through the jungle. Fran speaks to her sisters one last time, warning Mjrn of leaving the Wood, and asks Jote if the Wood hates her. After listening to the Wood, Jote tells Fran the Wood wants her child back. Fran smiles, knowing her sister does not speak the truth, and leaves, content that her sister still cares about her. Shops Note: The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Tetran |valign="top" width="50%"| Accessories You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Accessories article for more information on individual accessories. |} Magicks You may wish to consult the Magick article for more information on individual spells. |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Sage Knowledge :For the Sage Knowledge on '''Eruyt Village', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 71. "''Hidden village of viera in Golmore Jungle. Viera enclaves are scattered throughout the jungle, but all are warded against entry by those of other tribes or lands. Viera are reclusive by nature, living separate from their own kind, save when necessity demands. This isolation is in part made possible by the viera ability to hear the spirit voice of the Wood, and thereby know all the comes to pass within Her borders. Throughout the history of Ivalice, rarely have the Viera ventured beyond the borders of the Wood, and few outsiders know of their laws or customs. Vieran villages are formed of massive trees linked by suspended paths, with dwellings and small shrines to the spirit of the Wood encircling the trunks. During the day, many Viera come to a clearing in the village, where a glistering spring bubbles up from the earth, to meditate. Their leaders resides in the center of the village and governs according to the Word of the Wood. Those who perform the sacred ceremonial duties of salve-maker or wood-warder stand at her side, defending the ways of the village and of the Viera. Compared to other races, the Viera seem to move at a slower, more contemplative pace, more at peace with the flow of time. However, some younger Viera have begun to question the wisdom of rejecting change in the midst of a rapidly developing Ivalice." Map de:Dorf Elt Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Towns